


Platinum Hearts

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Deity!Izaya, Eventual Smut, M/M, May add more characters later - Freeform, stranger au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya is a god, Shizuo may be a monster and there was no way they could be humans anyway. This is currently only a prologue to a fic I'm currently writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum Hearts

My heart raced my feet. My blood pulsed in waves through my veins. It poured out onto the dark concrete. My love was harsh. It ran deep. Deeper than the castles we so held in reverie. Shame washed across my face. My eyes glowed red as the blood I had inadvertently shed. There had been tears as well, but those were less important to me.

My love, that is what I wished upon any other soul. Anyone but me. I didn’t deserve this. To represent a species so terrible as to attack the city of gold. A species that only I could love. Me, with my unyielding prejudice against those who simply didn’t try, was destined to love them. My love, they were powerful. They worked hard and became strong. Amazing, they were, though naively they climbed. For they were far too weak and I was cast away, the deity of a traitorous race. Thus the fire in their hearts was cast upon me, and I begun to despise my love. Yes, I hated my humans.

The alley was dark, though I could see the man walking down it. He was tall, slim and beautiful. The moment was picture perfect. A man in a bartender suit smoking a cigarette without a care in the world. He was picture perfect. His hair was sleek and blonde, his glasses hung carelessly across the bridge of his nose. I chose him, I claimed. Though that was not entirely true. He claimed me, stealing my breath away with one simple motion.

“Fuck off,” he said. I was in love again. Humans, though I faintly and unrecognizably loved them, I still hated them with every essence of my being then. He was a savior. I, for some stupid reason, believed him to be there to collect me and bring me home.

However, I was a mortal man. I was a poor mortal man, with only the clothes on his back and no idea how to survive in this hellscape of a city. Precariously balanced on a garbage bin, I must admit that I didn’t seem my potential at that moment.

“Hehe, and who might you be?” I asked, letting my enjoyment seep into my words.

“I said fuck off,” he replied, though I was sure I saw confusion flicker across his face. Ah, yes, he was confused that I didn’t know of him and what a monster he was.

“And what if I said no?” I asked, loving to tease him as much as I insanely loved those amber eyes that glared at me.

“You’re pissing me off,” he growled. I saw sparks fly.

I giggled as the fist came hurtling towards my face, ending with me ducking at the last moment. I jabbed my hand forward, aiming for his bowtie. With a precise motion, I flicked my hidden knife from my sleeve. It sliced cleanly through the fabric. He roared and gripped the dumpster in his fists. Lifting it, his face rolled into a truly beautiful sight. I grinned, leaping across the alley and off the raised dumpster.

This man, I decided, was not human. Good, part of me decided, but the rest of me hated it.

“Ha monster-chan! You’re very pretty when you’re angry~” I spun out the words to grind like glass across his nerves.

“Shut up y-you Flea!” He bellowed. The dumpster shook and hurtled towards my head. I glared with my red eyes and barely stepped to the side. “My name. Is. Heiwajima Shizuo! Remember it!” he yelled.

“And I am Orihara Izaya. Pleasure.” I rolled to the right as another dumpster went flying. I returned the blow with three throwing knives.

“Shut up flea!”

And thus the chase began. I hated humans, but I hated Heiwajima Shizuo even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated ^w^


End file.
